undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Snowdin Forest
Snowdin Forest is the second region the protagonist encounters in the Underground. It is seen after the protagonist defeats Toriel and receives judgment from Flowey in the Ruins. Features * Papyrus and Sans are the first characters to make their debut, and they host many of the puzzles the protagonist encounters. * The mysterious door can be found in this region, along with a hidden enemy called Glyde. * The "Snowdin Canine Unit" resides here, making this region the most concentrated area of Royal Guard members in the Underground. * The protagonist can find the Tough Glove in a box and can purchase the Manly Bandanna from the Snowdin Shopkeeper. * The final enemy of this region is Greater Dog. After passing them, the protagonist encounters Papyrus and Sans for the last time before reaching Snowdin Town. Main Story Neutral Route After confronting Toriel and leaving the Ruins, the protagonist meets Sans and Papyrus in Snowdin Forest. Sans jokes with them, and Papyrus attempts to jape them with puzzles. The protagonist encounters the members of the Snowdin Canine Unit of the Royal Guard as they make their way to Snowdin Town. They also accept a Snowman's offer to take a Snowman Piece with them on their journey."I want to see the world... But I cannot move. If you would be so kind, traveller, please... Take a piece of me and bring it very far away." - Snowman The protagonist is Nice Cream Guy's first customer, and they give him hope for his business."OH!!!! A CUSTOMER!!!" - Nice Cream Guy Once the protagonist passes the Gauntlet of Deadly Terror, they enter Snowdin Town. Genocide Route During his initial encounter, Sans notices the protagonist's lack of reaction to his joke."that's, uh. your cue to laugh. or, uh, to emote at all...?" - Sans The protagonist also walks through Papyrus's puzzles, to his dismay."...ARE YOU SERIOUS? SANS!!! HELP!!! THEY KEEP WALKING THROUGH MY PUZZLES! THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO LET ME EXPLAIN THEM. THEN THREATEN AND BAFFLE THEM WITH DANGEROUS JAPES" - Papyrus Sans attempts to redirect the protagonist,"hey... puzzles might be fun. if you tried them." - Sans but eventually threatens them and warns them of what will happen if they continue the Genocide Route."say, i've been thinking. seems like you're gonna fight my brother pretty soon. here's some friendly advice. if you keep going the way you are now... you're gonna have a bad time." - Sans Geography Snowdin Forest is a taiga region populated with trees and open snowfields with some small cave systems along the way. It also has a large river that flows east, which helps the Ice Wolf transport ice cubes to the CORE as the river does not seem to freeze from the arctic temperatures. Ruins exit to Box Road After exiting the Ruins, the protagonist walks through a dark setting of Snowdin Forest until they come to a small bridge and a "wooden gate." Sans introduces themselves to the protagonist and explains their lack of interest for the human's capture, but says his brother, Papyrus, is a "human-hunting FANATIC." Sans and the protagonist walk through the gate as the bars were "too wide to stop anyone" and the protagonist hides behind the "conveniently-shaped lamp." Papyrus enters asks Sans what he has been doing since he has not re-calibrated his puzzles and just sat outside his station. Sans jokes about the situation, as he replies with "staring at this lamp. it's really cool." which angers Papyrus further. Papyrus states that he has to be ready in case a human comes through as he sees it as the perfect opportunity to join the Royal Guard and get the recognition from it. After Sans's puns, Papyrus attends to his puzzles and exits with a pun of his own, to some embarrassment. As the protagonist begins to explore the rest of Snowdin Forest, Sans request that they stick around with Papyrus, as Papyrus has never seen a Human before and he is not very dangerous, "even if he tries to be." Afterward, the protagonist can SAVE and go either up or right. The room has a box which contains the Tough Glove, and if the protagonist goes up, can see a room with a river and a fishing rod. The fishing rod has a note on it with "a weird-looking monster and a phone number." Box Road to Spaghetti room The protagonist sets off and encounters the duo again, with Papyrus excited to see a human. He announces that the protagonist shall not pass Snowdin and will be captured if they continue. Along the way, they encounter Doggo, the first canine mini-boss, who introduces the protagonist to "blue attacks." They encounter a crossroad with the first instance of ice as the floor, which the protagonist can slide on. If the protagonist goes up, they can encounter the Snowman and get a Snowman Piece from them. If the protagonist slides to the sign in the middle, it serves as navigation, with most directions being ice excluding east which leads to Snowdin Town. Afterward, They encounter the duo presenting the Electricity Maze puzzle, which the protagonist completes easily due to miscalculations from Papyrus. They encounter the Ball Game field, and on the upper-right corner, two sentry-stations which show "smell ratings." The Nice Cream Man is first encountered here and is sad that no one is buying his Nice Cream here, but is happy the protagonist is a likely customer. The duo is encountered again as the protagonist passes through the and present a Monster kidz Word Search puzzle, which the protagonist passes with no effort. Papyrus is baffled it was a crossword puzzle and says junior jumble is much harder, which is disputed until the protagonist breaks the tie. Afterward, the protagonist enters a room with Spaghetti on a table, a microwave, a mouse hole, and a note on the ground. The note from Papyrus describes the Spaghetti's predictability, but also says it was a trick meant to entice the protagonist into eating it while making no progress. When the protagonist checks the spaghetti, it is frozen and is stuck to the table regardless. It cannot be heated either since the microwave is unplugged and the settings are all labeled "Spaghetti." Spaghetti room to Dog House The protagonist will enter a large room where the exit is blocked off my a set of spikes the protagonist has to get rid of. The protagonist would have to uncover a map at the bottom of the room to see the location to a switch, which is in-between the three adjacent trees at the top-right corner. Once the puzzle is complete, the protagonist encounters Dogamy and Dogaressa, who notice a suspicious smell and fight the protagonist. After the confrontation, the protagonist will encounter the first of three XOXO puzzles. Papyrus notices the protagonist and questions how they passed the spaghetti puzzle but also asks if they left any for them. Any answer will make Papyrus happy for his cooking skills. The protagonist encounters the second XOXO puzzle, and Papyrus mentions the protagonist took a while to get here, so he had time to make the puzzle look like his face. The puzzle froze to the ground, and so, it is not recognizable. After the puzzle is complete, Sans praises the protagonist for not asking for help since he loves doing nothing. The protagonist encounters the Multicolor Tile Puzzle. Papyrus states the rules and asks if the protagonist understood. If they say yes, the puzzle can activate and randomize. The result is pink and red conveniently placed for easy passage. Papyrus is baffled by the possibility of the outcome and spins out of the room. If the protagonist says no, then Papyrus will say the rules again, but stutter himself and forget the rules. He puts a paper showing the rules on the ground next to the machine, but is written in chicken-scratch, and the puzzle cannot be activated again. The protagonist enters a room with a canine sentry station for the Lesser Dog, Which contains a box of pomeraisins. Depending on how they were ACTed upon during their battle, the room can have him staring at a pile of snow with the Faun mentioning that the Lesser Dog is waiting for the snow pile to turn into art, or have an abundance of incomplete or broken snowdog sculptures which the faun states is sad to watch since the Lesser Dog could not make a snowdog that expresses its own emotions. The protagonist will then encounter the final XOXO puzzle, which the protagonist has to slide on the ice to said symbols to draw out a bridge to the other side. On the other side, if the protagonist goes down, they can go left, then up, and enter the room with the Mysterious Door. If the protagonist walks in this room, they have a chance to encounter Glyde. If the protagonist chose to go right, they will instead encounter a room with numerous snow poffs and a dog house. The snow poffs can be interacted with, resulting in various messages, and if the protagonist checks them all, they are rewarded 30g. Reaching the end of the room will initiate a confrontation with Greater Dog. After the fight, the protagonist encounters the last puzzle by the duo known as The Gauntlet of Deadly Terror. Papyrus will describe its functions before saying the activation word, but hesitates and says the puzzle is "too easy to defeat the human with," reason being is he is a skeleton with standards who makes fair puzzles. He calls off the contraptions of the puzzle and considers it another victory. After this, the protagonist can enter Snowdin Town. Trivia * In the area right outside the Mysterious Door, there is a tiny house seen from the cliff. If the protagonist waits long enough, a person can be seen leaving and entering the house. * Several of Alphys's cameras can be found throughout this region. In Snowdin Forest, their locations include: ** The bush directly outside Ruins. ** The trees behind Sans's sentry station. ** The tree behind Papyrus's sentry station. ** The lump of snow to the left of the snowdecahedron. ** The tree next to the "dog marriage" sign. ** The tree behind the sentry station near the dog sculptor. ** At both ends of the long bridge. ** The tree in Snowdin Town, south from the River Person. * If the protagonist calls Papyrus on the long bridge, he states that the bridge is just a rock formation that he painted over."I THINK IT LOOKS MORE DRAMATIC THAT WAY. I ADDED THE ROPE, TOO." - Papyrus * Along the path just before reaching Snowdin Town, a sentry sign from the dogs can be found describing humans with the threat color of GREEN, highlighted in RED. This is a reference to the real-life condition of red-green color blindness in dogs. * When passing through trees in Snowdin Forest, four possible shapes can form on the protagonist's head: a house, a bird, a hat or a dog. * If the protagonist returns to Snowdin after Undyne's battle, they can meet the teens mentioned by Gyftrot, and they will tell the protagonist more about Snowdrake's story. References ru:Лес Сноудина zh:雪町森林 de:Snowdinwald uk:Ліс Сноудина es:Bosque de Snowdin fr:‎Forêt de Snowdin pl:Las Snowdin ja:Snowdin Forest Category:Snowdin